1. Field
The present embodiments relate to devices and techniques for assessing reliability. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to devices and techniques for assessing the reliability of a process for transitioning a device to and/or from a power-saving mode.
2. Related Art
Many systems include extra components that duplicate the functionality provided by other components in these systems. These extra components are included in these systems to help ensure continuous operation in the event of a failure of one of the other components or if maintenance needs to be performed on one of the other components.
Typically, the extra components are kept in an active operating mode or a hot standby operating mode, both of which provide power to the extra components. This operational configuration is usually selected because of reliability concerns. In particular, if these extra components are powered down, there is a risk that one or more of them may not restart when needed, thereby obviating the redundancy that these extra components are supposed to provide. However, keeping the extra components powered on significantly increases the power consumption of these systems and hence increases operating costs.